


I am Iron Man [Who Am I?]

by diricawlgal



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Team Relationship, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Clint is a Good Bro with bad coping skills, Getting to Know Each Other, Mentions of brainwashing, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Nightmares, Not Wanda-Friendly, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Iron Man, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Thor, Relationship Problems, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of torture, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diricawlgal/pseuds/diricawlgal
Summary: Iron man is the result of torture and brain trauma during Tony’s time with the Two Rings and Afghanistan. During his abduction Tony’s mind becomes segmented in a way, causing a dual personality to form, much like the Winter Soldier and Tyler Durden. When Tony goes under a high amount of stress he recedes within his mind which brings forth Iron man, he is the one the press faces, the one who exudes the narcissism and playboy attitude, he is also the one who flies around in the armor. Tony is the engineer, the mechanic who hides in his lab, too scared and hurt to face the world. Most times Iron man interacts with the other Avengers, protective over Tony and unable to trust them. How he manages to fool some of the strongest, intelligent, powerful people into believing he is Tony ‘Fucking’ Stark is questionable and hard to explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we don't need a heart of gold, we need the heart of a lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385246) by [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass). 



It’s a dangerous thing, pretending to be someone you’re not. Especially if the person you're pretending to be doesn't realize it. So far he’d been masquerading around as Tony Stark for years and no one had yet figured out the difference between the two. They did not understand that there was not any difference, Tony was himself and he was also Iron man. Except Iron man was better, he could do more, save more, he was stronger than Tony could be in every way possible. The first time Iron man appeared was during Tony’s ‘vacation’ with the Ten Rings, he was fading away—drowning in the pain of the car battery plugged into his chest, gulping deep breaths of air after another round of waterboarding. The pain, he can handle the pain but it’s the fear that overtakes him. All he can think about is how will he get out of here. God, there’s a fucking hole in his chest. Exposing his heart for everyone to see, chock full of wires that run to the car battery rigged up to keep the shrapnel from slicing his heart into lunch meat.

Tony laughs, the sound loud and hysterical in the darkness of the cave. He drags his body up from the cold, hard dirt and moves until he can slump against the wall, his chest cries out with each breath he takes and his head feels as if cotton has replaced his brain. He knows, the longer this goes on then he won’t make it. Tony ignores Yinsen’s voice as his head falls back against the stone, eyes close without permission and he sinks into the inky blackness.

»Ho Yinsen has seen much in his life, horrible, heart-breaking things that would make a lesser man cry. So watching a man slowly die in a cave wasn’t surprising, especially since that man was the famous Anthony Stark, the Merchant of Death. What did surprise him was the amount of determination the other possessed, he was not going to build any weapons for their captors and even in the face of torture he refused to yield. He could not fathom the amount of courage it took to be repeatedly broken but instead of breaking apart he chose to get back up. The longer he sat with Stark the more his respect for the other man grew.

Yinsen watched as Tony slipped into unconsciousness shortly after the last session of waterboarding, he turns his head to look at the guarded door quickly before standing and moving towards the prone form. He crouches next to the man before pressing two fingers into the space between his chin and neck, the pulse there is weak but not enough to cause worry. A sigh of relief slips from Yinsen and he begins to catalog the younger man’s injuries, he observes the wires pouring from Tony’s chest and winces at the small burns around the edges. He lifts his hands to push the soaked shirt from Tony’s shoulders but the man’s eyes snap open suddenly and Yinsen falls back in surprise.

“Mr. Stark? Are you okay?” Yinsen ventures, eyes tracking over the others face as he searches for any signs of pain. Instead, he is met with silence and narrowed eyes, Yinsen feels the cold slide of fear down his spine and he ignores the urge to call out.

“What were you doing?” Stark asks and his voice sound all wrong, the patterns are different and tone is darker. Yinsen flinches. What was this? Had something happened during the waterboarding, did Stark have amnesia? Before he could ask the man was scrambling to his feet and Yinsen started-reaching forward to catch him if he stumbled. He didn’t.

In fact, it seemed like he wasn’t even injured at all.

“Mr. Stark—are you okay?” Yinsen swallowed at the calculating expression on the others face.

“I’m functional.60% of my body has been compromised.” Stark replies, voice sounding robotic and dull.

Yinsen chose to remain silent at that admission, the way he was speaking set off alarm bells but he could trust Stark right now and so he stayed where he was. He hoped that whatever he was seeing was only temporary.

Movement in his peripheral vision caused him to look up and he watched as Stark stalked over to the table situated in the middle of the room, calloused fingers trailed over the scraps of metal, wire that lined the surface. A look of displeasure spread across Tony’s face as if he was disappointed with what he found, Yinsen walked forward until he stood on the other side of the table directly across from the other. Briefly, he wondered if this could be a fever dream or the results of drugs from the Ten Rings. No, it couldn’t be—this felt too real.

“Who are you?” Yinsen questioned, surer than ever that something was increasingly wrong with Tony Stark.

A smile chased away the disgust and a chuckle escaped the other man’s lips. “You’re asking too broad of a question Doc. Try again.” Stark says as his fingers close around the grip of a screwdriver.

“Are you Tony Stark?” Yinsen tries, unsure yet curious.

“Bingo. The answer to your question is no and yes. No, I am not Tony Stark because I lack a name. Yes, I’m Tony Stark because we both control this body.” He says before slamming the screwdriver down into the plastic covering of the table inches from Yinsen’s hands. The older man yelps and pulls his hands back in shock, the tiny smile that he gets in response chills him to the bone.

“Now that we have shared stories there is something I need your help with. You think you’re up for it?”

Yinsen blinked, thrown off by the complete 180 turn of the conversation from its original topic. He stared at Stark and then back down at the screwdriver with a feeling of unease. Was he up for this? What would happen if he were to disagree? Another glance at the screwdriver killed any resistance he could scrounge up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't complete, I just want to gauge how interested you guys would be to read more.


End file.
